1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector which is attached to a structure or member.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
In residential housing, grounding of electrical service equipment, such as an electrical meter socket enclosure and an electrical equipment enclosure (such as a circuit breaker box), is provided. Intersystem bonding termination can be provided for services such as telephone, television, security systems, and network-powered broadband communications systems (NPBCS) cable for example. In the United States of America, a new article of the National Electric Code (NEC), Article 250.94, provides a standard regarding intersystem bonding termination. The termination needs to be accessible for connection and inspection, have the capacity for not less than 3 conductors, and shall not interfere with opening a service or metering equipment enclosure. Eritech, Ilsco and Greaves sell different types of intersystem bonding termination connectors.
There is a desire to provide a new type of intersystem bonding termination connector which can be connected to either electrical service equipment, such as an electrical meter socket enclosure and an electrical equipment enclosure (such as a circuit breaker box), or another structure, such as the exterior side of a house for example. There is also a desire to provide a new type of intersystem bonding termination connector which can be reconfigured to be used in different locations or applications.